Songs from the Soul
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: If your whole outlook on life changed, how would you feel? If you found out you were created and programmed to be something, how would you live with yourself knowing that your whole life was a lie? Would your be able to live knowing that your not human?


**A/N from Nia-Chan: Hey guys, I'm back. This is my entry for 'All or Nothing! Right?' I made it to the finals :D (surprising, since my first entry was half asses. I wonder what people are writing now a days for that story to make it into the finals o_o) But I actually tried this time. This is the first chapter for a story I will do (if it wins in the polls, so go vote on my profile now on which story I should do next! Please vote! PLEASE! D:) But, I would like to know, for when it does start up again, if I should post the first chapter on dA and delete this one or keep it here and just add the next chapter when its up again?please say so in a review :)**

**Words 2,638**

**Possible words 2,500-5,000**

**Reviews are nice :)  
**

**_..._**

"Mashiro Rima!"

Something was slammed down on my desk as I picked up my head. My big nosed, annoying, good-for-nothing math teacher stood there, starring down at me like I was sleeping in class. Actually, I _was_ sleeping in class. I sighed, a bored look glazing across my eyes as she ranted on and on about god-knows-what. Her ruler slammed down on my desk again. Some day, that ruler is going to break and hit her in the face.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

Maybe I was a little too blunt?

"Detention!"

I sighed, once again, as she threw a small piece of paper into my face. What a surprise, another detention from my math teacher. I sometimes wonder why I enrolled in a privet school. I heard a few kids snicker. I just put my head in my hand with my elbow against the desk, completely bored out of my mind. As soon as my math teacher started lecturing again, my mind started to wander. I wonder what her name is? It's the second semester and I still don't know my math teachers name. All I really know is that she's ugly. Really ugly. Ugh, maybe I should just forget about her. She's the worst out of all my teachers. My eyes started to close as what's-her-face droned on and on. She started to approach me when the bell rang. Yes! Saved by the bell!

I ran out, quickly avoiding my ugly math teacher. I was just glad that _that_ was my last class. Now all I needed to do was ditch detention and get home before my parents think I ditched again. I slide down the hall, keeping my head low. Slipping up is the last thing I could do. I sped up my pace. I just needed to get out of here before anyone spotted me. But, unfortunately for me, my ugly math teacher was talking to some of the security guards. Shit! This was not a good day for me. Just a little faster and I'd be around the corner before they could spot me. I could make it!

"There! That's the girl whose always ditching detention!" I heard my math teacher scream on the top of her lungs.

Oh, shit, no.

I sprinted as fast as I could around the corner, the security guards in hot pursuit. Now, I wasn't the fastest runner in the world but I could easily dodge anything. A hand came up from behind. I stopped and slid down on the ground, sliding easily beneath them. Swiftly, I stood on my feet and ran in the opposite direction, confusing the guards in one swift move. Man, I was good. Though it was momentarily, I was still able to get a head start away from the guards. My small legs moved as fast as they could. Then we came upon the deadly stairs. Running up them was the only problem. The guards gained on me easily as I went up. Luckily, I got to the top before they did and ran to another hall, my lungs heaving heavily from all the running. I saw the guards gaining up once again, so I skidded to a fast stop and turned the other direction before they could catch up. I came into another hallway. It had a balcony, as well as a dead end.

Shit!

I turned around and saw the guards grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Come on, just go to detention like a good little girl and we won't have to use force."

I looked at them and then at the balcony. I jumped up onto the ledge, easily keeping my balance. It didn't look like it was too far down, I could jump down and survive, if I had the right footing. The guards started to panic.

"Come on down!" They both screamed at me, "We don't want you to get killed! Just come with us!"

I turned to them, my back facing the open air.

"Oh, really? Should I really go to detention? Nah, I don't think I will." I smirked and then fell backwards. My eyes closed, completely forgetting that I was falling in the air backwards.

Then I remembered it. I need to flip Now! If I break a bone, everyone is sure to know that I ditched detention! I tried to move my feet but I just couldn't move my whole body.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Rima, why are you so stupid?

I struggled a bit and soon enough crashed into the ground. I could hear the guards gasp. I could hear things cracking, breaking. I could feel the red colored blood between my fingers.

The weird thing, though, was the bright colored light before going unconscious.

…

"How is she, Nagihiko?"

"It seems it has a blocked mind as well as a strong belief that it is a human."

"How many times do I have to tell? She's not an it! She's a girl. Just like you are not an it, you are a boy."

"We were programed to think that way, but we're not."

"Humans are robots too."

I could suddenly feel and hear everything around me. I couldn't tell what those two people were talking about, but I did know for sure that I wasn't in my house or the hospital. Everything was cold. I felt exposed, too. We're these rapist? Was I kidnapped again? I struggled to move, but nothing happened. I couldn't even twitch.

"Wait. It seems it's awake."

"You mean she, and if she's awake, allow her to move on her own. She can probably already hear us."

"_Requiring access to depart host._

_Departing host."_

I suddenly felt a surge of energy overcome me. I twitched and opened my eyes. A man with spiky orange hair only wearing jeans and a white lab coat looked down at me with light eyes, a goofy looking grin was plastered on his face.

Next to him stood a man with long purple hair. His eyes didn't look dull, like the way he talked, but light and fun loving. He wore a mid-night blue shirt and jeans, as well as purple converses. He was smiling slightly. Connected to his fingers were wires which were in my skin.

I looked at his fingers for a second and then went to rip the wires off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is highly dangers to an android like you." said the orange haired guy.

My hand froze.

"Android?"

"Yes, android." Said the purple haired boy, "All three of us are androids here, created by the same person."

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way in hell that _I'm_ an android!"

"You are, and I can prove it." Smirked the orange haired boy.

"Oh really? Well, get prepared to be disappointed because I am _not_ android."

"Hm, have you ever ripped your skin?"

"No, I've bleed before, but I've never _ripped_ my skin. Who does that?"

"Ever swam in the ocean?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, so she's waterproof?" asked the purple haired boy.

"Yeah, unlike number 07." said the orange haired boy.

The boy with purple hair eye's hardened at the same time as the orange haired boy walked forward.

"Nagihiko, close off connection to her."

"_Requesting access to mind set._

_Access granted, shutting down owner access."_

I couldn't feel anything anymore. My eyes closed and I flopped downwards back onto the table. I couldn't control anything. I couldn't feel, see, hear, touch. All my senses were gone. Suddenly everything came back and I sat up strait looking back at the two boys.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Look down." Smiled the orange haired boy.

I looked down to see only my arm. Some of the skin had been ripped off showing small attachments of wires onto cyborg circuits. My eyes widened and I flexed my hand to see if it was really attached to me. The wires moved like nerves and and the cyborg plates were like bone and muscle. I couldn't understand it. I flicked one of the wires connected to the cyborg plate and felt a sting go up my arm. The wires _were_ my nerves. I looked up at the other two.

"What the hell did you do to me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Ugh, your an android, ok?" said the orange haired boy, becoming impatient quickly.

"But I can bleed. Explain that to me."

"This," he stated, holding up a small package of red liquids. "Is your blood. These were put in you to make it seem like a human. You were made to sing in front of people, and to do that, or creator had to make you as human like as possible."

"So, I'm an android?" I asked, still not able to believe it.

"Yes, we have certified that you are number 01 from the Vocaloid series. I am number 02 of the Japutian series. Nagihiko over here is number 08 of the Mado series. We were all created by one man."

"...and who may that be?"

"He is our master. He is numbered as 1621756. I still have yet to figure out his real name."

"OK."

"There were 10 androis made with the ability to think freely. We are those androids. While securely in our housing, we thought up to escape. Only 7 of us _actually_ escaped. Numbers 00, 01, 02, 04, 07, 08, and 09. So far that we know, only number 07 has been recaptured. Our master got to her first."

Nagihiko's, number 08's, face twisted into a torturous expression.

"It's just so coincidental," continued number 02. " that number 07 was Nagihiko's twin, Nadeshiko."

I looked over at Nagihiko, his fists were clenched tight, the circuits showing more prominently. I desperately hurried to change the subject

"So," I started. "number 08 is known as Nagihiko. What are you known by?"

"Oh, I'm Kukai. I prefer that over 02 please."

I nodded.

"Now, what is your name? I'm sure you don't like to be called number 01."chuckled Nagihiko, calming his rage quickly and easily.

"Oh, I'm Mashiro Rima. Just call me Rima. Though, now that I think about that, it isn't my real name."

Nagihiko nodded sympathetically. Kukai's face turned into a grimace.

"Ugh! Your just like Nagihiko! You both think of the negative. Think of the positive for once! I mean, humans aren't so different from us."

Nagihiko and I looked at him with an incredulous look. "Really?" We both asked, unbelieving.

"Aww, come on. They work in a way of a robot. We can feel too!"

I just shook my head. "Well, we known that those feelings are programed in us. So, technically, they're not _real_ feelings."

"And what _are_ real feelings?" asked Kukai, raising his eyebrow.

"They are...um... feelings?"

"Exactly. You can't even say what real feelings are. Humans just taught you to think that real feelings are what humans feel."

I frowned. It all felt way too fake here. I felt as if there was no time in this world. That we were all just floating in space and nothing was happening. Nagihiko turned and looked at me. He seemed far away. I looked at Kukai and his head was turned to the side, his eyes also distant. I cleared my throat and they instantly came back to earth.

"Anyways," Started Kukai. "We should probably start on towards our housing. Rima, you'll be with Nagihiko. He'll explain how the housing works."

Nagihiko scowled at Kukai, but quickly recovered an turned to me.

"Well, as you may know, we escaped from imprisonment. Kukai, being the only one of us who did not suppress his memories, came here and created a lab. He made the plane to bring all the others who escaped and we would all form a team to go against our master. So, right now, we are in the lab. We will be going to a building with 4 rooms. That is where we will be staying. That building is called building A. Kukai is staying in building B, which consists of 3 rooms. Your room will be next to mine, alright?"

A smile formed on his face as he looked down at me. I pursed my lips as I turned the other direction. It wasn't my ideal setting, but it would do.

"Alright."

We both walked out the door and found ourselves outside. There was a dirt road with grass all around for yards. The sun was just starting to set. I didn't know where we were, but it was beautiful. We both stopped and looked at the sunset for a while.

"It's beautiful, you know." Said Nagihiko, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

He looked down at me, a light smile playing at the ends of his lips.

"You know, I agree with you."

"On what?"

"About human nature, but then again, I don't agree with you."

"I don't seem to understand."

"I agree that we aren't human, but I do think we are very close to humans. In fact, I think we could be relatives of humans, but we aren't humans are selves. Humans are different from us. They created us."

"Yeah, but human's also create humans. I don't really know yet, if we're humans or not, but I do think we can be related. There will, obviously, be differences, but I believe we also have similarities."

"That is very true. We'll just have to wait and see."

Silence settled around us once again. There was just one thing bugging me.

"Do you know who the other android's are and where they are?" I suddenly blurted out.

He looked back down at me, eyebrows raised.

"Well, no, we don't really know who or where they are. In fact, all we know is that number 00 is supposed to be the most powerful out of all of us. All the others are just the way they were programmed to be."

"But, I thought Kukai had kept all his memories."

"He had, but he can't remember the faces, only the numbers."

"Ugh, stupid piece of junk." I grumbled, kicking a small pebble. Nagihiko chuckled.

"But, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be free right now. We wouldn't be able to be the way we are now. Free."

He looked back at the sunset, his eyes in a distant place. There was something different in them, though. Something you wouldn't think to find in an android if you were a human.

Life.


End file.
